Maybelle Thorn
Maybelle Thorn is the daughter of the Dark Fairy, She wants to be the next Dan from the story "Little Men" because has a cute crush on him. She wants to be ill-mannered and also mischief. She decides not to be the next Dark Fairy like her sister that her sister Faybelle Thorn. Instead she wants to follow the story of Daniel Kean's Father Dan. When she was 14 years old, she got interest of doing wicked tricks and learned to plays poker. Maybelle's roommate is Sarafina Crewe. Maybelle does not feeling of being the next Dark Fairy, But she admits Isabella Rose daughter of the Rose Princess who is stuck permanently in a tower full of roses. However she was thinking of being a Roybel too, but right now she needs to think about being the next Dangirl. Personality She is quite sassy and ill-mannered, But is really nice to her best friend Fardette BlackSwan, she is also jealous too sometimes. Like Dan from Little Man is is often moody, and distrustful. Appearance Maybelle has turquoise blue hair that has an icy blue and teal streaks. Like her sister Faybelle, she wears her hair in a high ponytail, and her eyes are greyish-blue eyes. She was thinking of painting an eye design, but instead she uses grey eye shadow on her eye to look more like Dan from the book. Setting Family She is the daughter of the Dark Fairy and she is the younger sister of Faybelle Thorn. Friends Her Best Friend Ever After is Fardette BlackSwan and her her best frenemy is Denise Dutchlace. Romance She only has a crush Daniel's father Dan from Little Men. Pet Maybelle has a pet greyish light blue dwarf winged rabbit named Trixie. Unlike Maybelle, she is quite harmless and kind. But sometimes she get aggressive when Maybelle was practices her magic. Overall, Maybelle loves Trixie very much. Powers Like her sister Faybelle, her powers are able to curse people and cast spells. She can fly and when she is angry she can make items float around her. She can use her finger to make people and objects float as well. But her best is turning animals into something else like what Denise does. She is better using magic then Denise. Early Life When Maybelle was 14 years old, she got interest of doing wicked tricks and plays poker. Bio: Alignment: Roybel/Rebel Parents: The Dark Fairy Parent's Story: Sleeping Beauty Roommate: Sarafina Crewe Secret Heart's Desire: I just wanted to be the next Dangirl, cause I got a huge adorable cute crush on Dan Kean from Little Men, Duh! Plus, I was hoping to be a Like my sister Faybelle. My "Magic" Touch: I personally use dark magic. Even those I'm also great at casting spells and playing poker. Storybook Romance Status: The only crush that I'm just in love and to become like him is only Dan Kean. AWW!! He is sooo wicked sweet! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I would never be a very cruel and bad person That is the only one reason why I shouldn't at like it at all ever after! Favorite Subject: Home Evilnomics, Magicology, & Grimmnastics. I am so hexcellent at doing cartwheels and flips at Gymnastics in Grimmnastics Class. I'm like the first #1 of the best talent ever!! Ha! Beat that Isabelle!!! Oh! And the best of of using magic powers too! Ya!!! Least Favorite Subject: Just General Villainy. Gee! Who needs General Villainy that I am not a villain ever after!?!? I should become not a bad person and take my life away!!! Gosh!!! Best Friends Forever After: My BFFA is Fardette BlackSwan. We took selfies together forever after and also hang out at Plumfield visiting her father The Swan Boy. My Best Frenemies are Isabella Rose and Denise Dutchlace. I showed them what it takes to use awesome powers. Class Schedule * General Villainy * Home Evilnomics * Magicology * Science and Sorcery * Anger Management * Witch Training Class * Grimmnastics * Circus Training Outfit:Original Maybelle Wears an grey inner with a dark teal blue top with a cross pattern. She also wears a light teal skirt and wears like blue leggings. Her boots are very dark teal and her as embellishments which is a necklace with thorns a the D represent know as Dangirl. her earring are thorns with a dark teal gem on them. And she also wears a headpiece that looks like a thorn crown with a dark teal bow on top of it. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Maybelle favorite food are blueberries and roasted chicken. * Maybelle favorite dessert is Magic Ice Cream Cake with blueberries on top. * She is the #1 best at Magicology and at Science and Sorcery. * She does not want to be a villain, instead she want to become someone else. * She is totally best friends with Fardette BlackSwan. * Maybelle Thorn is portrayed by Sara Hickman from Barney and Friends. * Maybelle doesn't want to be a bad person, she wants to become a wicked rebel. * She got pretty good at her cards tricks that she learn from Libby Hearts daughter of the Queen of Hearts. * She is ok getting along with her roommate Sarafina Crewe. * Everyone calls her Dangirl, because she acts more like Dan. Gallery Maybelle .png|Maybelle the Dan Girl Maybelle Thorn Basic Artwork.png|Maybelle Thorn Darky Fairy Maybelle.png|Dark Fairy Maybelle Maybelle Thorn Cartoon Verison.png|Maybelle Thorn Cartoon Version Maybelle Thorn and Fardette BlackSwan.png|Maybelle Thorn and Fardette BlackSwan Maybelle Thorn and Trixie Dan Girl.png|Maybelle Thorn and Trixie Dan Girl Maybelle Thorn Fashion Outfit.png|Maybelle Thorn Fashion Outfit Category:Rebels Category:Students Category:Girls Category:TomGirls Category:TomBoys